Cloud computing services have become increasingly available to individuals and business entities in order to allow those individuals or business entities to expand their information technology (IT) infrastructures and resources. These individuals and business entities often enter into contracts with the cloud services provider at times in which the individual's or business entity's internal IT infrastructures or resources are over-utilized or otherwise insufficient to accommodate an increase in network activity. This increase in network activity may be due to, for example, an increase in sells of their respective goods or services. In this manner, an individual or business entity may take advantage of the economies of scale associated with the public cloud computing services.
After purchasing public cloud computing services, the individuals or business entities may find that the costs associated with the public cloud computing services may outweigh its benefits. For example, the individuals or business entities may find it cheaper or more convenient to purchase IT infrastructure or resources and implement these resources internally and privately rather than purchasing public cloud computing services from the cloud services provider. However, it may be difficult for these individuals and business entities to implement their internal, private cloud computing network, and seamlessly migrate applications and application components from the public cloud network to their internal, private cloud computing network.
Throughout the drawings, identical reference numbers designate similar, but not necessarily identical, elements.